


His Reward

by InkyNix



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, I've never had to tag so many triggers for anything I've ever written what have I turned to, Knifeplay, Master/Servant, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyNix/pseuds/InkyNix
Summary: While Alucard loves a good hunt, sometimes it's not quite enough to scratch the eternal itch that immortality gives you. And Integra is more than willing to reward her favorite vampire for a job well done.Or; Why Alucard happily takes every bullet ever fired at him ever.





	His Reward

Integra sighs as she hears him step into the room. It was pointless to keep her door locked or thickening her walls, he always found a way in. Especially when he wanted something. And he always wanted something after he came back from a hunt.

“Master…” she hears him purr, still fresh off the high of his hunt. He walks over to her chair, and she can smell the blood he hasn’t yet licked off on him yet. The man truly was like a dog sometimes.

“You’re back.” She says simply, focusing on her paperwork, “Was your hunt satisfying?”

“Oh, very. I needed that so desperately.” He purrs, leaning on her chair, “You should have been there. Their screams of pain were like a choir from heaven itself.”

“I’ll leave the careless bloodshed to you, thank you.” She says, “What is it that you want? You’re looking for a treat, yes?”

“You could say that…” His tone finally makes her turn around. His eyes are hungry, though it’s clear that he isn’t looking for blood. She sighs. She knows what he wants. He’d just better clean up after himself this time.

“Come along then. You know I don’t like dirtying up my office.” She waves a finger, beckoning him to her bedroom. He grins with a cackle, following her eagerly. The door shuts softly and he bows, awaiting her command like the good pet vampire she knew he could be.

Yes, she thought as she watched him, waiting patiently like a dog with a bone balanced on his nose, red eyes glancing up at her like a child about to be given a new toy, he deserved a treat.

“Tell me what you want, my servant.” She opens the drawer of her nightstand, revealing a pistol. She takes it out, clicking off the safety. “Don’t spare the details.”

“My master, I want to feel.” He says, “I want you to beat me, shoot me, burn me, I want to feel fire across my body. I want you to spill my blood, over and over again, so that I may remember what it is like to be alive.”

“And what is the magic word?”

“Please, my mas-“

He’s cut off as she shoots him in the shoulder, relishing in his purr as he lifts his body for more. She fires twice more, once in the stomach, once in the chest, and watches as his body jerks and his grin gets wider. If she told anyone else that the way she treated her servant was by pumping his body full of lead, they would have thought her cruel and insane. It was a special ritual she and her vampire had, he gave her his power and she gave him his fun.

He whines as the wounds close and she chuckles, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back so he can look her in the eyes. She wouldn’t be lying if she said she enjoyed the dominance, watching him squirm and contort under her grip, her eye. She had her vampire wrapped around her little finger, and she intended to keep it that way.

“You want more, yes?” She grips harder, watching his eyes burn with desire and feeling him tremble with giddy laughter, “Use your words, Alucard. I don’t wish to read your mind. I want to hear you say it out loud.”

“M-More, master.” He says shakily, damn near begging her, “I want more!”

“As you wish.” She presses her pistol against his chest, and he tenses with desire. She fires, and the sound of him crying out is music to her ears. She fires more, more, more, until the magazine empties and the gun clicks. Blood paints the walls and stains the carpet, and he’s panting and heaving. She wonders if he’s satisfied, until the wounds start to heal and he lets out another sharp whine.

“You’re quite needy today.” She jabs his forehead with her nail roughly. He leans into her rough touch, but it’s clearly just a tease to him, “I’m out of bullets, pet. Shall we try something else? I don’t think we’ve used the blade in a while.”

“Please, my master.”

She tosses the pistol to the side and opens her bottom drawer. There are several objects she’s stowed in here, but she pulls out the blade she’s looking for. He catches the glint of the metal as she raises it, and cackles, inching closer to her. She turns to him and kneels in front of her. “Your arm, Alucard.”

He happily extends it, and she draws her blade across it, ripping his arm open like he was made of fabric, watching his blood pour from him and listening to him cry out in pure ecstasy. She wastes no time in tearing his arm to ribbons, smirking as he loses himself in the pain. This was why she saved the blade for these special occasions when bullets weren’t enough, when his need was so strong that he needed her to tear him down to his absolute limits. He quite adored it, if the noises he was making was any indication.

“Yes, master!” He cries out, lost in the pain, his face streaked with red, inside and out, “More! More, more, more! Please, make it hurt! I want to hurt, I want to hurt so bad!”

“I’m working on it, pet. You’re doing so well. You deserve this.” She praises him before yanking out his other arm, slicing through skin and chopping through bone. He cries, his yells getting shriller. It was almost enough, she just needed one more push…

She presses the tip of her blade against his stomach, and he moans with desire. “M-Master…”

“Such a good dog.” She purrs at him, “Give yourself to me. I want you to feel everything I give you. That’s an order!”

With that, she rips into his stomach, which is enough to push him over the edge, howling as it rips through his back. She lets him ride out the feeling before withdrawing her blade, watching him slump to the ground. She grabs a cloth and wipes the blade clean before surveying the mess he’s made of her bedroom.

He could clean up later, she thinks as she watches him twitching on the ground, purring and giggling as his body heals itself, taking back a good amount of his blood.

Once he’s in one piece again, she leans before him and scratches the top of his head gently, feeling him lean into the touch. “Better?”

“Much, my master…” He pants, his throat hoarse from the way he was carrying on. He looks up at her, resting his pink-dusted cheek against her knee, his eyes brimming with bliss. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. You do a good job, you get a reward. As it has been since we met.”

“You didn’t give me rewards like this when you were small.”

“I was a child, have some sense.”

He chuckles, and she nudges him, urging him onto the bed. She grabs a book she doesn’t care much if she gets blood on before propping herself up against the headboard, feeling him rest his head on her lap and loop his arms around her waist. She absentmindedly strokes his head and the back of his neck, feeling him purr happily and nuzzle closer to her. They would probably remain like this for an hour or two while he rode off the high.

She didn’t mind. If keeping her vampire in line meant let him do her dirty work and then make him bleed when he returned? She was more than willing to do so.


End file.
